The Girl I Met on Panther Street
by Midnight Star24
Summary: Yue is a very sexy university student. Sakura is the leader of a very tough girls gang. Eriol and Syaoran plan to make them fall in love...but can they do it? some violence and Y+S and E+T. please R+R
1. Meeting Sakura

Summary: Sakura is a girl in a tough gang where girls must be tough in order to survive.  Yue is a very sexy university student.  Eriol and Syaoran plan to make them fall in love.  Will they succeed?  Read to find out in The Girl on Panther Street

Disclaimer: Don't own no CCS.

A/N:  Sakura and Yue are both 16 in this fic, 'kay?

Chapter 1

By: Midnight Star24

~*Yue's POV*~

How I hate girls who fawn over me, thought Yue as he was seen by a crowd of girls that shrieked and was squealing as they approached him.  In disgust, he pushed his way out of the crowd of girls into the restaurant where he hoped to find some peace and quiet.  I hope Syaoran-kun is right about girls not fawning over guys in this area.

*Flashback*

"Yo man, sup?" asked Syaoran lazily as he joined Yue on the bench.

"I'm GODDAMN tired of all girls that's what's up!!" snarled Yue in anger.

"Go ta Panther Street; the girls there don't fawn over guys like they do here."

*End of Flashback*

  Yue sat in an empty booth and watched as a group of tough-looking girls swayed into the restaurant and sat at the round table near Yue.  They must be regulars, thought Yue as he looked into space.

  Suddenly a teenage girl burst into the restaurant, breathless.  The girls at the table sat up.  Obviously she was their leader.

  "Vipers," gasped the auburn-haired girl.  "Coming this way to try and take Matako again.  They beat up Mei-san."

  Yue was astonished as the girls, at least six on the table, muttered angrily and took out a black gun each.  The leader was given a glass of cold water and some bullets as the girls muttered angrily.

  "They will pay!!  This is the second time that they try this trick…" 

  "Sakura-chan, are you all right?"  A violet-haired girl walked over to the leader, Sakura.  Yue corrected himself.  He knew her name now.

  "Tomoyo, contact the Leopards and tell them what happened," commanded Sakura, when she got herself back together.

  Just then, a brick smashed the window near Sakura.  The girls near Sakura started, and rushed over to protect her.  Sakura walked past them and, through the door strolled a tall, midnight-blue haired teenage boy with seven others.  Their clothes were all black leather tailored and they looked mad as hell!!

  Some peace and quiet Syaoran, thought Yue as he too stood up, getting out of his table.

  Sakura seemed not to notice him, nor the new guy as they were both focused on each other.

  "Hiiragizawa, what do you what?!" asked Sakura, exasperated as it seemed they had this conversation for quite a while.

  "Ah, but it's supposed to be Eriol-kun."  The midnight-haired boy wagged his finger at Sakura.

  Sakura folded her arms across her chest and waited patiently.

  Eriol sighed.  Then he mouthed, Ma-Ka-To.

  "NO!!"   Sakura's answer was final and strong.

  A girl from Sakura's gang lost her control and started firing at Eriol.  "You killed my sister!!" she screamed, all the while firing.

  A guy from Eriol's gang pull out an AK-42 and started firing back at her.

  Yue, seeing that one bullet was about to hit her chest, rushed forward and pulled her down, taking the shot for himself in the shoulder.  He cried out in pain and fell to the floor, his shoulder gushing blood out slowly.

  Members of Sakura's gang gasped.  Sakura stared, as if she just noticed him.  The guy that fired the shot winced and stepped back, stuttering all the while.  "It wasn't my fault.  The guy just rushed out...how was I suppose to know that he'd do that?"  

  Eriol put his hand on the guy's shoulder.  "Yosuke, it wasn't your fault," he said quietly.  His voice calmed Yosuke and he stopped talking knowing that it was no use.

  Sakura stepped in and said, "I think its time you leave.  I'll take care of Yue Tousha."

  The members of both Eriol and Sakura's gang gulped, Yosuke included.  He hit the most famous student in the town?  Boy, was he going to get in deep shit!!

  The last thing Yue saw before fading into the deep black void of unconsciousness was Sakura kneeling above him, her emerald eyes dark with concern and her asking, "Hold on..."

*********

Author's Note:  First of all, if anyone who is reading this has read my other fic, Can We Tame They?  I apologize for not uploading my work so soon.  As you can see, my attention was focused elsewhere as you can see.  Second……please review, I upload my chapters faster if more ppl review.  It tells me that you like this story and I should keep writing.  DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!


	2. Nursing Yue

Summary:  Sakura is leader of a tough girls gang that has to stay tough to survive.  Yue is a very sexy university student.  Eriol and Syaoran plan to make them fall in love.  Will they succeed?  Read on and find out!!

Disclaimer:  If I own CCS, I'd be rich by now.  But I'm poor.  Se what you could make of that…

Author's Notes:  Sakura and Yue are both 16 in this 'lil fic.

Chapter Tow

By: Midnight Star24

~*Yue's POV*~

  Pain… Darkness… It hurts. Having bleak despair blanket you in its tight grasp. My shoulder hurts. Fire burning in my head.

  Now, I am cold. So cold it resembles heat and warm.

  Am I going to die? I think so.

  Then someone warms me… Someone soothes me from the raging fire and the burning cold. Someone bathes my face, washing away sweat and despair.

  I see someone. Honey-brown hair. Emerald eyes. A kind and worried face.

"He's having a very high fever Sakura-chan," a voice penetrates the fog around my mind.

  "I know." The person bathing my face turns away.

  Don't leave!! I struggled to make her understand. Only she could dispel the darkness and despair. I moaned quietly.

She turns back, her face concerned once more. My hand moves a little. She takes my hand, and I grasp it tightly.

  "I won't leave," she said quietly, all the while watching my face.

  Good. 

Falling into a deep slumber, the last thing I saw was her smiling gently at me. I slept, knowing she would always be there…

~*Sakura's POV*~

I sat worried as he fell asleep. Tomoyo-chan was right beside me, her calm face etched with worry.

  "Kinomoto-san…do you think he's going to be alright?" Yosuke was behind her.

I stood up angrily. Reflectively, he grasped my hand as I stood up. I patted his hand, and his grip relaxed a bit. I looked at him. Still unconscious. "If he dies, YOU will be the one that pays!!" An innocent was shot in our restaurant. Nothing like that had happened before…

"Yosuke didn't know," said Eriol quietly as he too came behind me.

"We'll take the discussion about Makato up after the guy heals alright?" He said as he steered Yosuke and the rest of the members in his group out of the Leopard's house.

I nodded roughly. His fever was going down. That was a good sign. With a sigh, I sat back down.

  "Tomoyo-chan, see to it that no members of the Vipers remain."

Tomoyo nodded and exited the room, leaving Yue Tousha and me alone.

"Where'd you come from anyways?" I murmured quietly.

Sleep was necessary… so with another sigh I surrendered to sleep and the dreams beyond.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How do you like this chapter? Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had exams to take. Please review. More review, more chapters.


	3. Breaking the Fever

Disclaimer:  See previous chapters! *whimper*

Author's Notes: Sakura and Yue are both 16 in this 'lil fic, 'kay?

Chapter Three

By: Midnight Star24

~*Yue's POV*~

  Slowly I open my eyes.  I feel so weak.  The pain and heat that once plagued me is gone… leaving me tired and weak.  I moan softly, unable to speak as the heat left me dry.

  "Ah, you're awake," a satisfied, but tired voice said beside me.

  I turn my head.  A strangely familiar person materialized in front of my blurry eyes.  I searched my memories for the name of this girl and came to a halt.  Her name was Sakura, leader of the gang the Leopards.  I tried sitting up to face her but fell back in vain.

  She rushed towards, concern plain on her face.  "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

  One thing came to mind.  "Water," I croaked out, my throat dry.

  She rushed to the bedside and poured a glass of water out of the pitcher.  Carefully, she tipped a bit of the water slowly into my mouth, remembering the wounds that I'd sustained.

  "Don't drink it too fast, your body needs to get use to the amount of water you're consuming right now after a fever plagued you for three days," she chided softly as I greedily guzzled the water down.

  Standing, she put the water glass on the bedside and as my eyes closed, I whispered three words.  "Stay with me."  As I drifted to oblivion, I saw through the mist of dreams, her kind and gentle smile.

~*Sakura's POV*~ 

  Sighing, I smoothed back the hair that drifted on his face when he turned on his side and wrinkled his nose a bit in displeasure.

  "Sakura-chan, you'll need the sleep.  I heard from Naoko that the Vipers are planning to visit us tomorrow," said Tomoyo beside the doorway as she watched the scene before her eyes, all the while filming it.  

  I sighed.  Tomoyo was once the daughter of a famous designer when her mother had a car accident.  Then she joined my gang three years ago and we became the best of friends while I knew she cared for me a lot.

  I did as she said though…  If the Vipers were planning a visit for us, I was going to need every bit of strength I had.

  Dropping my head down on the bed, I slipped into my heaven, the only place I'd be truly free…

***********

Author's Notes:  Did you all like this chapter?  Please review!!  More reviews, more chapters!!  Ja ne!! 


End file.
